A NEW TEAM MATE
by IchBinMir
Summary: what happens when kenny's fav singer ayane comes to town and fall in love kaiayane and other pairings
1. Chapter 2

A new team mate

**an) hey this is my first story so yeah**

**disclamer: i do not own beyblade but i do own ayane**

Come on tyson u can do better than that come on yelled kenny .

Ok cheif dont have a heart attack or something good hes more meaner than kai to day wait kai hey cheif where is kai and hey max and rey and hiliary.

Oh sorry tyson kai is off training ray is with hilary and max well max is unfortenily at the candy shop but dont stop traing um i gotta go tyson bye.

wait kenny hmmm somthing is up yes yes yes ayane kazaragi is coming to japan this is the best day of my life well exectp the time i toched ming ming but this is so cool i get to meet her cool.

* * *

Arg whrer is the limo these people are getting on my last nevers yelld ayane um sorry miss ayane shall we be off said winstin(the driver) where here miss ayane o my god i havent see uncle is a year im so happy yes (ding dong) comming said fredric(dickinson) hey uncle she said jumping on him hey im old i cannt pick u up like i use to sorry uncle i dont want to break you sorry no its alring ayane so how is siniging fun if you can get past the fan mail igess and u i want u to become part of the blade breakers what cool fur real i cant wait

* * *

Im borad said tyson i want some food food i tell u shut up tyson said kai u wine to much hey guys check this out did u here about the new tornament yell max popping out of no where mr dickison said he want us to fly to calaforna to see him about a new team mate i belive her name is Ayane kazaragi

AHHHHHHHH are u serious wait the sing ayane yell kenny wait no this cant be not the singer what am i gonna do what am i gonna where WHAT AM I GONNA SAY whoa whoa cheif calm down its just a girl tyson said right hiliary hiliary HILIRY oh my god AYANE what time do we leav i wanna look my best to i gotta go by tyson she gave him a peck on the cheak and said goot bye. women these days crazey murmured tyson it say we leave at 8:00 sharp tommorw so that means we shoud get some shut eye said ray yeah night said tyson and everyone went to bed

* * *

Tyson tyson TYSON wake ur lazy ass up yelld hiliary i like cookies murmured tyson taste good with milk having trouble hil asked ray yeah i am and its 7:25 we gotta leave now watch this wow hil those pan cakes look real good too bad tyson isent here to have any more for me PANCAKES told u hil pancake pancake wait where there are no pan cakes where are the pancakes no where now come on were going to be late the others are at the air port waiting now come on tyon ok well take a cab there come on finianly were here about time u got here dumb ass lests go they all got on the plane and were off

* * *

Boy uncle i cant wait to see theme i always wanted to me them thats go to know (talking to self) man ayane what am i doing lying to my uncle like that is not like me at all not after what happend 4 years ago with the dark diamonds

(_flash back_)

_that was easy said brooklyn yeah cool i got up brooklyn pulled me on his lap and said do your best what ever brooklyn i ll win she got up and went to the dish ha u think u can win with that blade i said what ever the battle went on till bam my blade went out of control and hit the person square in the stomach tearing a deep very deep wond i swore i would never blade againg and started singing but that didnt do any thing eventurley we broke up case of me _

_(end flashback)_

Ayane are u ok im fine could not be better uncle im just so happy yeah i wish what was that ayane i i said im glish of theme comeing

**yeh how was this chapter did u like please review i beg u**


	2. hi

A new team mate

an) hey this is my first story so yeah

disclamer: i do not own beyblade but i do own ayane


	3. co captin

A new team mate

so he its me again another chap hop u like rev please

* * *

TYSON SIT YOUR WINEING ASS DOWN yelld kai he was fed up with tyson wineng he hopes is ayane person wasent so annoying

Finally were landing i cant take tyson farting anymore said ray

* * *

uncle im gonna pick them up so luv ya bye oh my god this air port is fringen huge oh god im lost um miss where is port 3a thanks ha there they are hey hey everyone look at her who are u tyson asked im ayane what yelld kenny its u its really really u ahhhh your i mean im your bigist fan ever thats good to know kenny is it yeah u run my fan club im cloe 12 u mean i was talking to u cool hey listen lets go befor fan boys and girls are all over us fine they said in unison 

yo sweet this is our ride nice limo its has a jacuzzie in the back tyson,really ayane ahh no lets go driver so u guys are world champions thats noce to know

ayane was sitting awful close to kai to close there was alot of room in there no one notices tho so it was all good were here whoa everyone said except kai(hes rich nothing new) lets go they went to the door the maid opened it hi miss ayane hi my uncle here yes in his office oh ok lests go guys "so ayane tyson said your the famous singer i heard so much about people said that your daiting jessie mcarney is that ture" what tyson u cant talk to her like that are u crazey "yelled kenny" no no its ok guys im not daiting jessie im not the daiting type so ya know haha oh were here lets go in.

"oh hello ayane and boys said mr dickison hello mr dickison they all said in unison im here to tell u boys that i know u heard about the new beyblade champinoship am i right ? yeah mr d "tyson said" what is that whole thing about it says we need to have at least 5 team mates to enter i know tyson that is why i want to know if u would like if ayane joined mr d said yo cool i would be cool to have another team mate and another girl hilary said they all looked at kai.

Oh come on kai can she join please "tyson begged "what ever i dont care and with that kai left cool they all said welcom to the team ray said cool it will be great to be with u guys

* * *

What is going on kai am i stupid (kais inner thoughts dont think he is saying it out loud) letting a girl join the team but deep down kai liked her alot

**AYANE'S POV**

i guess this is cool i mean i am on the blade breakers team i really like them alot ok were leaving to go to brazil tommorw so great i wonder what was up with kai person

_flashback_

_what ever i dont care_

_end flashback_

theres more to it than that i wonder what goes on in his head

**END POV**

* * *

**NEXT DAY:**

everyone was about to leave hiliary look at ayane nice outfit ayane thanks hil ayene was wearing the tomb raider classic blue tight top and mini shorts and her purple long hair came down to her legs wich was always tied up and orange eyes were shining and her brown climing boots she look hot OK WE CAN LEAVE NOW ayane yelled as they got to the air port hiliary asked hey ayane is that your naturel hair and eye color yeah hil it is the roumer have been going aroung that it is fake but it is real born with it.

**i dont feel like writing about the plain so o well**

ok max said if i am correct i hope i think the hotel is this way and here it is we different rooms hil and ayane have room126 and the rest of us have roon 129 lets go with that they left

**AYANE'S POV**

ok ayane i am co captin of the team wile kai is the capitin i took a picture out wow kai is hot wait i did not just say that i need a walk ill see ya latter hi bye ayane. whoa what has gotten in to me me like kai just when it hit her BAM ow huh kai he look at her and gave her a hand she took it thank u kai wanna walk with me kai he look at her fine

**KAI'S POV**

why did i agree to walk with her kai kai hello earth to kai hm what what is it ayane right yeah that is my name kai hey can i see your blade kai she look at it wow its pretty heres mine its name is dritser a girl blade i look at it hm it nice .

**AYANE POV**

cool he liked my blade oooh an ice cream stand crap i for got my wallet she look at the ice cream stand kai look at her do u want some ayane he bought her some i love this king mint choclate chip yum as we were walking we saw ray and a pink haird girl kissing i almost chocked on my ice cream yo kai isent the ray and hey that is mariah from the white tiger x i started laughing kai look at me what kai i think there cute togeter puppy love its cute hmm what ever its late ayane u should get some sleep ill confrount ray tommorw ok kai night i said giving him a hug he was caught off gaurd and so was i um see you tommorw kai and i ran off

wow that was weird

WITH KAI

what was that for kai said to him self thou he liked it he had never been hugged befor


	4. what do u think

A new team mate

**i would like to make this out to**

**angel neko jin and akkiangel **

**thank u for reweing and giving me some tips i like that so thank u**

**u know i dont know if i shoult make this take place in grev im not shure tell me and ill do so **


	5. EVERYBODY QUITS

A new team mate

**OK U ALL SAID THAT U WANTED ME TO MAKE IT IN GREV I WILL BUT THERE WILL BE A LITTLE TWIST OH AND THANK U TO THESE FOLLOWING REVEIWERS**

**JADENOVA21(HEY MY SISTER'S NAME IS NOVA)**

**AKKIANGEL **

**ANGEL NEKO JIN(THANKS FOR THE HELP)**

**WHAT THE HECK IS A WRITERS BLOCK I ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW**

* * *

NEXT DAY 

AYANE'S POV

Hm i can believe i hugged kai well its just a hug nothing special its not like it was a kiss or anything haha wait not funny about this tunament tag team partners maybe i shoud'nt enter i mean i won 4years in a row (an: ok lets say she has been on the team since vforce so i dont just kick her off) and that was befor kai even won i shoult go talk to them

* * *

Tyson's pov

Come on Dragoon wind tornado um Tyson,i turned around hey maxi ray yeah we wanted to talk to u ty ray said out with it guys and wats up with the suit case thats why were here tyson max said real low were think about quiting ,QUITING U CANT QUIT tyson said picking up ray by the collar, ray smacked his hand away look tyson we've been together for almost 4 years this time i wanna go aganist u i put my head down and said what ever they walked pass me and said hope to see u there yeah ill be there

* * *

Kai POV

Hmm so ray and max quit but they do have a point we have been to gether for a long time maybe its time i left to

* * *

NEXT DAY

Ayane's POV

Ok i gotta tell tyson that im quitting the team i hope he dosent take it serioursly i mean i won 4 freakin times in a row and that was befor kai came ok here i go umm tyson he looked at me i um need to talk to u what is it ayane i a was thinking about quitting tyson looked shocked at me what u cant quit first ray and max and now u wait tyson wait what max and ray yeah they quit said kai out of nowhere oh sorry tyson its just that ive been the champ 4 times in a row its time i let it go that is probbley what ray and max saw to there tired of always being behind u they wanna go aganist u and with that i gave tyson and left he stood there shocked while kai just laied up aganist the wall like usual

* * *

STILL AYANE'S POV

I got in the limo i told him to take me to the air port so we drove about 30 min wich to me seemed like for ever when the car stoped i was so happy i got out but saw this big black house that looked about a million years old i look at the driver and he said welcome ayane he pulled outa needil a and inserted this purple fulide in me i passed out emmiedly

Tyson's pov

Great just great everyone is quiting ray, max, ayane "Tyson" his older brother hiro called out i looked at him i said where is kai Tyson that is why i came here kai quit the team Tyson's eyes got bigger AHHHHH i cant take this any more now what do i do i dont have a team mate now thats not ture tyson tyson look down to see none other than diachi what u cant be my partner hiro looked at me u to are partners and that is final with that he left i look at diachi he staired back at me got a staring problem he said yeah i do daichi well deal with it little brat i wispered

* * *

With kai

Kai looked at Tayla he looked back an said glad to have u back with us kai he held out his hand kai took it and they shook on it a smile appered on Tala's face and they walked off

* * *

OFF IN CHINA

Ray was sitting under a water fall concentraiting and training with his blade all of a sudden the white tigers came out of no where ray look at them at said "hey guys " yeah we herd that u are rejoing the team were happy that u are here its gonna be like old times lee said yeah arent u happy ray mariah said i sure am guys

* * *

SOME WHERE IN THE US

"Mom" max yelled excitedly she looked at him "oh max nice to see u "they hugged does every one know max said yes and they are all happy thet u are rejoining "this" will be fun max said

BACK WITH AYANE

ow my head hurts i looked up at a purpel head man "who are" u i asked im the person that will controll u from here on out wether u liked it or not i screamed he slapped me across the face and said shut up u little brat scream againg and ill but u in a dungin nowget up now he forced me in this room with this kids i had no i dea who they were one look ejypiton a little black girl had blue hair and there was a boy he look familar he had red hair all of a sudden my head went blank and then a memory struck my hed im the man that controlles u wethre u like it or not i looked up eviely and said lets battle

**OK DO U LIKE THAT CHAP OK I WANT U TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE MAN IS AND WHAT THE TEAM'S NAME IS AND CHECK ME OUT AT JUST COPY AND PASTE IT IS A TRUE STORY ON THERE TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING THAT STORY**


	6. NEED A HOMEPAGE

A new team mate

**OK HERE IS THE DEAL I AM TRING TO FIND A GOOD HOME PAGE YA KNOW LIKE XANGA AND QUIZILA DOES ANY BODY KNOW WHAT IS A GOOD SITE I CAN MAKE A HOME PAGE AND NOT MY SPACE I HERD TO MANY BAD THINGS ABOUT THAT **

**TELL ME **


	7. ayane!

A new team mate

**ok look im new of coures at this u say im inproving thanks and thak u for telling me what a writers block i had one of my own school started thursday and now im starting a new school but ill try to up date as soon as possible so stay with me and check out my home page its cool any way im gonna but up ayane's profile so u can know a little more about her any way on with the profile**

**NAME:** AYANE KAZARAGI

**AGE:** 15

**HOBBY:** SINGING BLADING ACTING

**FAV COLOR: **BLACK AND PINK

**FAV FOOD:** MEXICAN

**CITY: **RUSSIA

**HAIRCOLOR: **PURPLE

**EYE COLOR:** ORANGE

**OUT FIT: **SHE WHERS A TOMB RAIDER OUTFITT BUT WHEN SHE IS WITH TEAM BEGA SHE HAS THE SAME OUT FITT AS BROKYLN BUT SHE WHERES A SHORT SKIRT

**BIT BEAST: **DRITSER

**BLADE COLOR:** BLACK AND BLUE

**TEAM:** THE BLADE BREAKERS/ TEAM BEGA

**RACE:** RUSSIAN/BLACK

* * *

OK ON WITH THE CHAP BUT BEFOR THAT ANGEL NEKO JIN YOUR STORY DANCE LIKE NO ONES WATCHING IS AWSOME UPDATE SOON I BEG U ITS TOO GOOD AND ALL MY REWERS READ HER STORY ITS GREAT 

**AYANES POV**

IM in this room blading this red head kid i cant stop i dont know why but i cant stop "STOP" i yell to my self but no anwser "here is your new out fitt ayane you and brookylen will wear it at the tournement" boris said I staried at it it was white with yellow stripes down the sides i stares at it and took it even thogh i didnt want to

* * *

**BACK WITH TYSON:**

"Can u belive it diachi were going to the tournement in one week its going to be great then i get to battle kai,rei,max, and ayane" tyson said daichi staired at him boy hes cazery he wispered "TYSON STOP EATING LIKE SUCH A PIG U TO DIACHI PEOPLE ARE STAIRING" yelled hilary "who cares its there fult they cant enjoy this great food" tyson said huh this is goning to be a long day hilarysaid

* * *

**WITH KAI**

HA ILL PROVE TO TYSON THAT HE IS NOT THE BEST IN THE WORLD kai said aloud "calm down kai well get him for sure" tala said

* * *

**THE DAY OF THE BIG TOURNAMENT**

Every one was there from the all starz to the white tigers so it was all good the first battle was the white tigers vs the blade chrushers(**a/n: sorry im just making up names as i go alone i didint see all of grev) **of course they won of course the next battle was kai vs diachi for some reason kai lost on purpose tala was as mad as ever "kai what the hell is wrong with u u lost on purpose" tala said shut up i dont care and with that kai went off tala pulled his hand kai pulled it away "i quit' kai said tala stood there looking shocked as ever kai why

Kai had gotton a note from boris (of coures) that said

_DEAR KAI,_

_There is a opening for u to join our team its called team bega youll be able to use black dranzer also there is another boy who is already joining so if u make a deicison meet me at the big black house u cant miss it _

_SINCERLY BORIS,_

_ps. do the right thing if u know whats good for u _

Kai crumbled it up and look up and saw this big black house just like boris and spotted a light buled hair guy he knew him the boy turned aroung hiro kai wisperd so kai said aloud"your the one boris was talkin about " hiro looked at him and said welcome to the team kai

* * *

Kai went inside to be greated by a ugly man by the name of"boris welcome glade u came kai" kai staired at him but didnt say any thing he just walked passed him boris grabbed him " u do know that u work for me now kai" dont be redickulious boris i only came for black dranzer"fisty now are we kai" 

Kai looked all the people and staired at this one girl kais eyes got wied its ayane kai said she glanced at him and said kai real low "now kai i want u to battle brooklyn" kai staired at him after the battle kai went in the locker room to change untill a girl came in it was ayane she look at him "u said u knew i dont remember u kai is it not but in side her head she was saying no no stop kai kai its me ayane your friend your team mate help me plesase kai

kai staired at her and said "boris did this to u he poisend u now u dont remember who i am" he walked u to her and said ill free u if its the last thig i do then he left ayane stood there sudden flashes went through her head of her and kai him helping her she laughing at him her giving him a hug it keep flashing thruoh he head humph i dont remember him at all but u will be a good apponent MR KAI

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN HA HOWS THAT IS IT GOOD DONT FLAME ME IM A GOOD PERSON **REVEW AND LOVE TO ALL AND CHECK OUT MY HOMEPAGE AND GO TO and check out my story my life should i keep writing and its true 


	8. I DONT NEED THIS

A new team mate

**OK PEOPLE THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER BUT I STARED SCHOOL LAST THURSDAY SO I WILL BE KINDA HARD BUT I PROMISS TO UP ON THE WEEKENDS SO I HOPE U ENJOY AND KEEP REVIEWING IM LOVEING IT AND TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT ME AND I CHAGED MY PEN AND PASSWORD MY PEN IS JAPANCUTTIE AND MY NAME IS NOT REALLY AYANE SO DONT THINK IT AND ILL SHUT UP NOW AND WRIT THE DARN STORY SO ON WITH IT **

AYANE'S POV

This kai person he's how can u say interesting and cute to wait cute stop thinking stuipd things i dont like him the only person i like is boris and boris only and maybe even that brooklyn "AYANE" boris yelled at me i went to him he said that we were heading to the tornament tommorw i understood him and kai came up to me he looked at me i staired him back kai the great kai your cute ill have to give u that but your not the best blader in the world so stay out of my way and i walked passed him he grabbed me "watch your mouth you dont know who your messing with " he let go of me and left i staired at at the place where he stood at said kai im sorry no no dont think such stupid thoughts hmmmm kai still doesent ring a bell "huh who cares get ready were leaveing tonight so we can be there in the moring" brookylen said and through me the outfitt were sposed to were i looked at it guess i better get ready tommorw is a new day

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT DAY

TALA'S POV

why did kai quit what is up with him hes been actin strange lately i mean why quit we were goning against tyson and the rest of the bba reviloutin so it was all good he is always so stubbern i can never understand him i mean he joins and then he quits thats kai for ya "hey tala" bryan yelled out come on its time we go ok i yelled will see why u quit kai

** U KNOW FUCK IT IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE PEOPLE ARE FLAMING ME LIKE CRAZEY SAYING U SUCK IM FUCKING 12 IM NOT A SAINT SENT FROM HEVEAN TO FURFILL YOUR EVERY WANT SO I JUST QUIT UNLESS U TRY TO TALK ME OUT O IT WICH WILL PROPLY NEVER HAPPEN SO BE IT BYE**


	9. KISS

A new team mate

**OK THANKS TO ANJ FOR STICKING UP FOR ME AND TELLING ME NOT TO QUIT SO I WONT AND IF ANY OTHER OF THE ASSHOLES THAT WERE MEAN TO ME WELL IF U LIKE WRESTLING DX SUCK IT AND SHUT UP AND THE PEOPLE WHO MADE A BAD REMARK YOUR STORIES ARE WORSE THAN MINE ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY**

KAIS POV

Hmmm this brooklyn guy is something elese(a/n: yeah total hottie) who the hell does he think he is im kai no push over loser is not gonna beat me

"kai ayane said tell me some thing why can't i remember u,u say that u were my team mate and i was your team mate kai do u lo she studderd love"me she asked then blacked out

I stood there after a while of realizing what happend i went to pick her up shes beautiful i set her down on the bench, wait i just said beautiful to ayane i looked at her she looked peaceful than everbefor hm i "kai"ayane said i looked at her she looked scared KAI! she ran and hugged me are i alright i asked

she looked at me "im fine uhhh where are we and where is tyson and the guys" i looked at her she keep going on and on stop ayane ill tell u what happend she sat down and i told her

after i told her sher got up and went to the door "kai um what i said was true um im going back home so ill see u soon bye" i sood there did she just say what i thought she said(a/n: a duh what do u think stuipd) hmm i gotta go battle is tommorw come on dranzer time to train

AYANE' pov (a/n: so what if kazaragi is not russian she is black duh but i just like the last name so deal)

If kai said was true than i was almost dead woooooooow i going home my head hurts like hell "well well well look what we have here i see that the posion wore off seems well have to fix that" wait i know that voice its its bor but befor i could even say his name i blacked out again

when i came to i saw this red head he was cute brooklyn u look sexyer than usual brooklyn smiled a kissed me rough "ok ok break it up u to i didn't hire u to be kissing boris said in an angry voice"

really i said then that means that tommorw well will be faceing the blade breakers

correct boris said so get some rest"brooklyn looked at me wow ive never heard him say rest in my life he must like u"

i smiled but my smile fated there is something weird going on here with that i went to sleep

TYSON

HILARY! give me back my plate i yelled "no tyson if u eat anymore you'll be bigger than a house a maison actully ray said (a/n: yes the blade breakers are back to gether) DING DONG

tyson looked at the door well im not getting it hiliary looked at me "fine ill get it" ray said ray went to the door he opened it, it was kai KAI tyson gasped(a/n: this is still tyson pov so i is tyson)

kai i gasped what are u doing here kai looked at us "i want to rejoin the team but i want to battle brooklyn" we all looked at him ok ray said

speaking of wich where is ayane isent she your girl friend kai looked at me sending me a level 10 death glair no was all he said

well where is ayane i wanna show her my new blade kenny made it for me kai put his head down "she is at home resting" oh was all i said well back to what i was doing "meaning stuffing your face" maxie said what ever i going to bed good night

NEXT DAY ALSO THE TORNAMENT sorry cant spell that word dont laugh lol because im already doing it ok ill shut up now

there on the phone so its cool

ayane: hey brooklyn are you almost ready im almost there

brooklyn: yeah once i show this ass kai who the real winner is

ayane: ok see u in a few bye

brooklyn: what ever bye

THE BATTLE

kai pov

i saw brooklyn with that i dont have a care in the world look and then i saw purple hair AYANE i said she said she was going home dam it i bet boris did this

and to top thing all off she kisses him and french kiss at that what ever ill beat u brooklyn

ME NARRAITER

as the battle went on kai and brooklyn still blading un till brooklyn falls and looses(sorry i dont feel like writhing the whole battle thing) ayane falls on the ground and holds her head kai came over to her she looked up at him "kai" she says u helped he thank u with that the blade breakers through a party

AT THE PARTY KAI'S POV

Dam where is ayane if i could only find her there she is ayane she looked at me "yes" ayane i want to talk to u out side she followed me out back she looked at me kai is there something that your hiding i looked at her i came close to her face and said yeah its u and then i kissed her a passhanent kiss she pulled away "kai" does this mean that we can be... yeah if u want to be she closed her eyes and said i love u kai i said it back at well thats how it went

**OK OK THIS IS THE END THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL DONT WORRY HMM I WAS THINKING SHOULD IT TAKE PLACE IN SCHOOL OR NOT TELL ME AND HOPE SOME OF U LIKED IT AND SEE YA REMEMBER IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS E MAIL ME **


	10. SCHOOL

A NEW TEAM MATE

OK LOOK I WAS GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO SO HERE IS THE REST OF THE STORY

a/n: ok i dont own beyblade and or unfaithful by rihanna

AYANE'S POV

Hmmmmm i got it ok GUYS! i yelled out everyone came ok i got the song so listen "ok" every one said

its called unfaithful ok here goes nothing

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**

**Verse 1  
Hes more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
**

**Hook  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

**Chorus  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**

**Verse 2 I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**

**Hook  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

**Chorus  
**

**Outro  
Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)  
**

**Hook  
**

Every one was in shock ok can any of u speak was it good or bad , "WOOOOOOOOOOW" HILIRY SCREAMED it was great , yeah tyson said along with every body

Ok look i know that im going back to Russia tommorw and im mad i dont wanna go

"Then don't go Tyson said stay go here it would be fun and u dont have to wear a uniform", i staired at him ummmm well i guess tyson it would be fun to be here with u and the guys its set then im going to school with u guys

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later school time

Ayane was getting ready for school she could not find any thing to where un till she came across some thing it was very pretty she made her decison and wore it

Ray was down stairs making breakfest wich made tyson's mouth water untill ayane came down staires hiliary look at her and her eyes widened even kai was shocked and he was her girl friend ayane was wearing: a short pink skirt wich was flimsey and a tight black top and her hair was out and came to her waist and some black 4 inch heels to set her off

"woah hilary said ive never seen that before its nice"

"Ohh thank u its not much its just some thing i got from my closet" ayane said well lets go to school

**AND WITH THAT THEY WENT TO SCHOOL **

**HOW WAS THAT I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME PIEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES**


End file.
